Surviving the Undead (Rewrite) ON HOLD
by xXCrimson-SakuraOo
Summary: Mikan woke up to find hordes of undead people outside. Mikan is on her way to a safe house all the way in the forest and she finds Natsume. Along the way they find their siblings and new friends. Jealousy boils to our two heroine when they find their old crushes. But when they were finally close to the safe house, Natsume was bitten. Would Mikan risk her life to where it all began?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Normal P.O.V**

A beautiful brunette girl with big bright hazel eyes tapped her pencil on her wooden desk as she zoned out from her teacher's boring lesson. The mailman passed by outside the window and… _'Wait… mailman?'_ she stood up, making her chair clatter on the ground.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Yukihara san?" Misaki sensei asked but she ignored him as she look through my bag looking for a certain mail. She spotted it all the way at the bottom and quickly thought of a plan to get out of class.

She clutched her stomach as she frowned, "S-sensei… I don't feel so good," she stuttered, acting sick.

Misaki sensei frowned, "Would you like to go to the nurse's office?"

"N-n-no I would prefer to just rest at home," she replied.

"Very well," he took out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "this is our homework for today."

Mikan nodded and took the sheet as she quickly packed her things as she 'weakly' walked to the door. Once she was out of sight from anyone, she dashed out of the school doors.

-0o0o0-

After leaving the not so crowded post office, the lovely brunette headed home. She opened the large gates of the house with a golden plate on the side that says, "Yukihara Residence". As usual it was empty as she had ordered all the workers to go home and rest, just the way she like it.

She headed up the large twin case towards a white door with pink squares and rectangles as designs. She decided to have a little rest and have a snack after she wakes up, so she slumped down on her queen sized bed, not bothering to put on the covers, and went to sleep.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_*People scream and car crashes* _

I bolted up as I look around my room, looking for the source of the screams. I relaxed a bit and rubbed my sleepy eyes, but another scream had come again followed by a car honking. I tensed and scrambled to my window, but what I saw was just unbelievable.

Just outside my window was fire, car crashes, and dead people, but the thing is they're walking!

Blood drained from my face as I saw my neighbor took a bit from his wife shaking body. I shook out of my reverie as I realized that this was real and it's a zombie apocalypse.

"Yo-chan…" I whispered then ran to my bedside table where my pink cellphone was and dialed his numbed. "Come on, come on. Pick up!" I screamed, frustrated as I ended the call and dialed his school. I growled as no one picked up.

"He's not dead unless I see him dead!" I growled as I quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen and slid the light switch to the side, revealing a bright red button with the word 'EMERGENY' right below it. I slammed my fist to it, obviously frustrated, and watched as all the doors and windows were covered with thick iron walls and bars, covering the whole house in darkness.

After I checked all the windows and doors, I ran down the basement and headed all the way to the back. I pushed the single book case and watched as it turn, revealing a room full of weapons.

I dumped all the weapons and checked if it was all there. I headed back down as I forgot to get first aid kits and stopped as I passed by a photo of my family.

Although my parents were hardly here, I know they were working in order to give us a good life. They were CEOs of the largest company and I know better than to whine and be selfish.

I took the picture with me as I brought the first aid kits back up. I headed to the garage and flipped it on, revealing ten cars. I chose the biggest one in case I find some survivors to bring along. I open the trunk and put many weapons as I can and all the food from my pantry and all the medical supplies.

I ran upstairs to my room and pack some clothes I made need for cold and warm weathers also extras just in case.

I stood in front of my floor length window as I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs out. I changed into army shorts, a black plain t-shirt, and a brown leather ankle boots with shoe laces.

I put my bag in the trunk of the car and decided to stay for a while. I checked out the window and saw the gates were open. I cursed myself for being so forgetful, so I took a katana with me as I pressed a blue button next to the iron wall, covering the front door.

I twisted the knob and looked around for any zombies. I saw two zombies and I almost barfed as one of them had its intestines hanging out. I quietly ran towards the closest one and cut of his head as well as the second one.

I looked down surprised as the zombie's head groan and moved its mouth up and down. "I wonder…" I stabbed my katana through his head and watched as it stopped, "so it is like the games and movies…"

I stabbed the next one as I headed towards the gate but was surprised to see a handsome raven haired guy about the same age as me, pointing a gun _at_ me.

Wrong. Behind me…


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 2: Beginning Part Two**

**Normal P.O.V**

A raven haired lad with ruby red eyes growled as girls started surrounding him. "Move," he said coldly and practically all the girl melted as they squealed and move out of his way like loyal servants to a king.

He passed by them and hopped inside his limo, nodding once to his blonde best friend, as a sign of goodbye. We stopped by our house and when I was about to go out I saw all of the servants scurrying around for the upcoming party.

"Drop me off at the usual instead. I don't want to be here." I said to the chauffeur and he nodded his head.

The sound of the diner's usual bell, relaxed my stiff body. Ria san's head pop out from the kitchen's door and she smiled widely at me.

"Nat-chan," she said then frowned, "don't you have school now?"

"I'm too smart for those shit," I said.

"Language!"

I sat down at my usual stool as I waited for her to finish cooking my meal. Right when I was about to take my first bite, the door slammed open and a woman came in holding on to her shoulder.

"Help!" she cried, "A man bit me! And the city is in chaos!"

I ran outside the restaurant and see people running around chasing each other, fires, and car crashes; total chaos everywhere. What happened here? Just a minute ago it was all peaceful and shit.

I ran back inside only to find the woman chasing people with inhumane strength. I tried chasing her, but someone held me back. I turned around to see Ria chan and I gave her a confused look.

"Go home, to your family," she told me and pressed something cold in my hands but I ignored it as I remembered Aoi.

I nodded my head and ran back home, ignoring the problem around me.

I slammed the gate open to see fire everywhere and screams filling the air. I looked down at the cold item, Ria san gave me; it was a gun. I ignored everyone as I headed for my black motorcycle and headed for Aoi's school.

I managed to go through crashes safely, but I soon stopped as I see a house with iron walls and bars covering it. I stopped right outside the gate and see a girl and she turned to me with a surprise look on her face.

She had beautiful auburn hair and sparkling big hazel eyes. I glanced behind her and swiftly lifted up the pistol Ria san gave me and shot it straight to the head.

After seeing what I've seen on the road, I have a conclusion that these flesh eating creatures are zombies.

She turned around just in time to see it fall back. She took a step back then glanced at me and quietly motioned me to enter. I hesitated but soon entered as I see that the bullet sound has captured the zombie's attention.

She quickly locked the gate once I was inside. She motioned me to follow her inside the house and I just nodded, looking around.

She sat down on a chair and I sat next to her, a foot away actually.

She turned around and faced me as she blushed, "Um so um, I know it's weird since we don't even know each other, but let's start with introductions," she said as she took out her hand, "the name is Mikan Yukihara."

I took her hand and shook it, "I believe our parents are in a meeting at another country. And it's Natsume Hyuuga."

She smiled; it was very genuine and bright like I can just forget the problem outside. "Nice to meet you, Natsume kun," She said.

I raised a brow at her calling me kun. People usually start with "Hyuuga san" or something. But to be honest I actually like the way she says it. What is happening to me?

She blushed, "Um… um… Hyuuga san."

"Natsume is fine."

She beamed, "Then call me Mikan!"

I nodded and relaxed on her couch. Silence covered us, "Um… I'll go get something for us to eat." She said and I nodded my head again.

I looked around the room and my eyes stopped at a remote. I looked up to see a flat screen, so I took the remote and switched it on.

It switched on and it settle on a newswoman and right behind her are people running around with burning cars and screams filling the air.

Mikan came back in with two cups or ramen, "Sorry, I don't know how to cook," she said.

"Its fine," I replied taking the cup and the chopsticks from her, "thanks."

She nodded her head and settled down next to me. She looked at the screen and shook her head, "They're just crazy, going to that dangerous place," she said and just when she said it the camera dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god! Yuuto! Yu—Aaaaah"

I closed the TV after hearing the newswoman's scream. We ate in silence.

After finishing the meal Mikan turned to me, "Do you need any weapons?" she asked.

"Yeah, I only have a pistol you idiot."

She raised a brow, "Did you just call me an idiot?"

I sighed annoyed, but inside I was actually enjoying this. "So not only are you an idiot but your also deaf? This is fucking great," I mumbled.

"Language!"

This time it was my turn to raise a brow, "So you're my mom now?"

"Natsume!"


End file.
